


Babies, Lakes and Making The Taxi Squad

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [41]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Chat Logs, M/M, No Fourth Wall, real life events referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Just a short one because I've got something longer in the works for you ;)Ryanne and Claude announce they're having another baby boy :DMatthew Strome makes the flyer's taxi squadThe teams head to Lake Tahoe for the NHL Outdoor Game
Relationships: Claude Giroux/Danny Briere, Connor McDavid/Leon Draisaitl, Dylan Strome/Alex DeBrincat, Eddie Lack/Robert Luongo, Jeff Carter/Mike Richards, Matthew Strome/Ryan McLeod, Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick, cale makar/carter hart
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 23
Kudos: 105





	1. The Big Chat

Cartsy:

| 

Congratulations @Claude and @Danny!!!!  
  
---|---  
  
Danny:

| 

FIVE BOYS  
  
Danny:

| 

FIVE. BOYS.  
  
Claude:

| 

I knowwwwww :sob:  
  
Claude:

| 

Like who tf we gotta bang around here to make a girl???  
  
Tazer:

| 

It’s cause you both had kids young.  
  
Tazer:

| 

Older the dad is the more likely the baby is to be a girl  
  
Claude:

| 

So you mean to say I should have had Danny do the deed this time  
  
Tazer:

| 

Baby’s sex is decided by the sperm not the egg  
  
Tazer:

| 

And the older we get, the more female sperm we make  
  
Danny:

| 

For real?  
  
Tazer:

| 

Yes.  
  
Stromer:

| 

So how come Kaner had a boy?  
  
Kaner:

| 

Ouch.  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Are you going to continue the name theme with this one or buck the trend again?  
  
Cale:

| 

Ooof, no, you’ll have to buck the trend  
  
Cale:

| 

You can’t have 4 out of 5 kids on a name theme and one NOT, that’s just cruel  
  
Hartsy:

| 

8s right, don’t continue the name theme maybe  
  
Danny:

| 

Slyvie named the first 3, Ry got to name Gav, I imagine, she’ll get to name the next one  
  
Kaner:

| 

Weak sauce :P  
  
Richie:

| 

Is it rude to ask which one of you is the dad?  
  
Danny:

| 

YES  
  
Danny:

| 

YES IT IS  
  
Danny:

| 

RYANNE AND I AREN’T EVEN A THING  
  
Claude:

| 

Fine for implying Briere slept with my wife  
  
Claude:

| 

:P  
  
Richie:

| 

Pretty sure we decided YEARS ago that you’d be the worst finemaster in existence kid  
  
Teeks:

| 

FINE for calling CLAUDE a KID  
  
Danny:

| 

I would actually suggest TK would make a worse finemaster than Clo  
  
Danny:

| 

Like, there is finally someone who would be worse at it  
  
Teeks:

| 

You’re all mean  
  
Teeks:

| 

Also congrats on another baby team brioux. Like, SO KEEN FOR BABY CUDDLES  
  
Lu:

| 

Eddie….. Eddie…  
  
Lack:

| 

FFS  
  
Lu:

| 

Let me put a baby in you Eddie  
  
Lack:

| 

*sigh*  
  
Lack:

| 

Come here then…  
  
Teeks:

| 

Um, I’m not sure that’s gonna work?  
  
Lack:

| 

IT’S NEVER STOPPED HIM TRYING  
  
Lu:

| 

Love you babes :D  
  
Teeks:

| 

Can everyone NOT be in love please.  
  
Teeks:

| 

I AM QUARENTINED AND DYING  
  
Claude:

| 

I thought you weren’t that sick?  
  
Teeks:

| 

I AM DYING OF NOT BEING ABLE TO BE NEAR MY PATS  
  
Claude:

| 

Oh. That must be so hard for you. I can’t imagine not being able to see your boyfriend.  
  
Claude:

| 

Being as I am away from my CHILD and my PREGNANT WIFE  
  
Claude:

| 

But yes, missing Patrick must be so damn hard for you.  
  
Cartsy:

| 

God @Danny I’d forgotten how bitchy your boy gets when he isn’t getting laid on the reg  
  
Claude:

| 

I literally hate you all


	2. The Little Chat

Dylan:

| 

HOLY FUCKING SHIT BABY BRO!!!!  
  
---|---  
  
Dylan:

| 

TAXI SQUUUUUAAAAAADDDDDD  
  
Baby S:

| 

Thanks Pick :D  
  
Baby S:

| 

Also thanks TK, for getting the rona, and meaning I’m on the taxi squad 😉  
  
Baby M:

| 

Babes I am SO FUCKING PROUD  
  
Baby S:

| 

I’m gonna be hitting you up for all of your taxi squad tips 😉  
  
Davo:

| 

SINCE Cloudy and Matty are both on the taxi squads now… Can you stop with the names Dyl….  
  
Dylan:

| 

FINE.  
  
Dylan:

| 

But Matty doesn’t have a NON CONFUSING NICKNAME  
  
Baby M:

| 

Sure he does, just call him stromer 😂😂😂  
  
Dylan:

| 

Denied.  
  
| 

Dylan has changed Baby G’s name to Cam  
  
Cam:

| 

Why thank you  
  
Dylan:

| 

Also, congrats on the new baby bro!!!  
  
Cam:

| 

:D :D THANK YOU. We’ve known for a while, obvs they told us before like, their cute valentine announcement  
  
Cam:

| 

And NOT telling people is really fucking hard  
  
| 

Dylan has changed Baby M’s name to Cloudy  
  
| 

Dyan has changed Mikey’s name to McLegend  
  
Cloudy:

| 

Really?  
  
McLegend:

| 

It’s my official nickname now.  
  
Cloudy:

| 

If it’s not on the official Wikipedia nickname list (which it isn’t, I checked) it isn’t official  
  
McLegend:

| 

Shut up Ry!  
  
McLegend:

| 

It’s official  
  
| 

Dylan has changed Baby S’s name to Stromer Jr  
  
Stromer Jr:

| 

Really?  
  
Dylan:

| 

Look, it’s the best you’re getting. My chat. My rules.  
  
Stromer Jr:

| 

ON THIS? THE GREATEST DAY OF MY CAREER  
  
Patty:

| 

U comin 2 the ho lake with us stromer?  
  
Davo:

| 

The Hoe lake?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

It’s what TK calls it. The Hoe Lake. Because he thinks he’s funny  
  
Teeks:

| 

I am funny.  
  
Teeks:

| 

And I’m super fucking mad I’m not going to the lake  
  
Teeks:

| 

And that I’m quarantined away from my boo  
  
Teeks:

| 

Worst. Ever. OD Game.  
  
Patty:

| 

bb. ☹  
  
Stromer Jr:

| 

Sorry I’m not even sorry TK  
  
Teeks:

| 

You’re good stromer.  
  
Stromer Jr:

| 

And yes, I’m coming to Lake Hoe Pats  
  
Teeks:

| 

ALSO, you know what is RUDE????  
  
Teeks:

| 

FOR SOME REASON, G seems to think it’s WORSE that he is away from his pregnant wife and his child, than ME being parted from PATTY which honestly…  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Obviously NOTHING is worse than you being separated from Patty 😂  
  
Teeks:

| 

Thanks Hartsy, I know you get me.  
  
Cale:

| 

Literally counting down the days until lake-day  
  
Josty:

| 

Yeah yeah, we know you’re keen for some ODR fun  
  
Josty:

| 

And by ODR fun… I do mean Hartsy  
  
Hartsy:

| 

Fuck off Jost 😉  
  
Teeks:

| 

I can’t believe that so many of you are getting to go to the hoe lake without me  
  
Teeks:

| 

LIKE I WAS BORN TO PLAY HOCKEY ON THE HOE LAKE  
  
Hartsy:

| 

For the LAST TIME Tk, it’s NOT ON THE LAKE  
  
Teeks:

| 

Potato potahto  
  
Marns:

| 

Ngl, I’m pretty jealous of you guys  
  
Marns:

| 

Like, they should have given an OD game for the Canadian division.  
  
Matts:

| 

God that would have been awesome  
  
Matts:

| 

How come these fuckers get an OD game.  
  
Teeks:

| 

Although tbf, could probably have an od game in dallas rn  
  
Chucky:

| 

Rude. Like, people are actually struggling  
  
Teeks:

| 

It’s snow?!  
  
Teeks:

| 

They realise we deal with snow all the damn time  
  
Chucky:

| 

For sure, but the south doesn’t have the fucking infrastructure to deal with shit like this  
  
Chucky:

| 

Fuck, most Texans don’t even have winter coats  
  
Chucky:

| 

I’d like to see you in sub zero temps with no fucking coat  
  
Chucky:

| 

They don’t have snow ploughs or anything  
  
Teeks:

| 

Not everyone in clachan owns a snow plough either  
  
Chucky:

| 

🤦‍♂️ I MEAN LIKE THE GOVERNMENT DOWN THERE DON’T HAVE SNOW PLOUGHS  
  
Chucky:

| 

Not the fucking PEOPLE, like, the public workers or whatever, THERE ARE NO SNOW PLOUGHS  
  
Patty:

| 

Also, tk, y r u such a hick?  
  
Teeks:

| 

1\. Fuck you pats  
  
Teeks:

| 

2\. Like, do we think I can drive down to Texas with a snow plough?  
  
Hartsy:

| 

YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE QUARENTINED?!?!?!  
  
Teeks:

| 

But it’s soooooo boring 😭😭😭  
  
Josty:

| 

Sooooo we just landed.  
  
Josty:

| 

And firstly, this is going to be the PRETTIEST damn hockey game I have ever played  
  
Josty:

| 

Secondly, Makar is LITERALLY bouncing off the walls  
  
Cale:

| 

FUCK YOU JOSTY  
  
Cale:

| 

Mock me ALL YOU WANT I DON’T CARE  
  
Cale:

| 

TOMORROWWWWWWW <3 <3 <3  
  
Hartsy:

| 

<3 you’re so cute  
  
Teeks:

| 

I HATE YOU ALL  
  
Stromer Jr:

| 

Eh, we’ll be there soooon :D :D :D  
  
Teeks:

| 

Can we ban any talk of any lakes ever?  
  
Cale:

| 

NOPE. I’M TOO EXCITED  
  
Dylan:

| 

Nope 😂😂 Cale is too cute  
  
Teeks:

| 

Ugh  
  
Teeks:

| 

I literally hate you all  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too tired to sort out proper notes, you know where to find me, you know the deal by now ;) love you all


End file.
